


Rose

by dodgy_ginger



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Music, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodgy_ginger/pseuds/dodgy_ginger
Summary: Rose loved music. She lived for music; it was her greatest passion in life.The first time Rose saw Sunset Curve, she could tell that they were legends in the making.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie's Mom, Jule Molina & Julie's Mom, Ray Molina/Julie's Mom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy!

Rose loved music. It was what she lived for; her greatest passion in life. When she was 17, she began to work at the Orpheum Theatre, home to some of the greatest entertainment in Los Angeles. On the nights she worked there, Rose saw stars being born, wishing she were one of them. So, she worked on her music, hoping that someday she would be good enough.

***

The first time Rose saw Sunset Curve, she could tell that they were legends in the making. The passion they had for their music was undeniable. They had fun while performing, making the performance so much more enjoyable. Rose had seen many bands passing through and only a few had the talent that this one did.

She gives a cheer as the band finish practising and goes back to cleaning the tables. Bobby, the rhythm guitarist, approaches her and tries to flirt, claiming that he could “never hurt an animal”. He’s busted by the lead singer Luke who says he had a hamburger for lunch.

The rest of the band leave to grab hot dogs before the show and Bobby continues flirting. Rose laughs and walks away to clean the bar, telling him to have a good show.

However, there was no show that night.

Later, she hears tragedy struck, that the three who had gone to get street dogs had died from food poisoning. It was a pity she thought, as the band would have definitely been amazing.

***

Rose went on to live her life, chasing her dreams of being a musician. She met Ray, the love of her life, and had Julie and Carlos. However, she never gave up her passion, continuing to write and play music. She taught Julie music, passing on the passion that she had herself, and played games with Carlos. Rose loved her life.

When Trevor Wilson became popular, she thought there was something familiar about him – his appearance and music. But she brushed it off, assuming his style must have been influenced by someone else, another popular rock star. She was amused though when Julie became friends with his daughter, Carrie.

In the late spring of 2017, Rose begins to see changes in her body. She feels weak, has recurrent nosebleeds and frequent chills. When she goes to a doctor, the diagnosis is Leukaemia.

So, Rose devotes her life to her family and music. 

She plays music with Julie every day after school, sampling different types of music to adjust to their own tastes, including Trevor Wilson. She was surprised when Carrie drew away and their friendship shattered. The two were such close friends. Thankfully, Flynn came along and was able to keep Julie’s spirits up, creating a band called Double Trouble (even though Julie jokingly argues that she didn’t agree to the name, it’s clear she loves it).

She spends time with Carlos, joining him on monster hunts for Bigfoot, Moth Man and ghosts – though she draws the line at the Loch Ness Monster, as plane tickets to Scotland are far too expensive. She helps him to dress up for Halloween like a superhero, fighting for justice.

She has date nights with Ray; movies, dinners, never knowing which will be the last. Victoria is the best sister anyone could ask for, always making sure the kids are kept busy so they can have a night of peace.

Not knowing what will be her last, Rose savours every last moment with her family, ensuring the precious memories are kept safe. She continues to write music, finding inspiration in her amazing family.

***

On a warm summers evening in 2019, Rose is just about to go to sleep. She closes her eyes for a final time, thinking of how much she loves her family. Memories float by; growing up with Victoria, being there for each other, meeting Ray and dating him, their wedding, having Julie and Carlos, watching them grow up. She sees her happiest memory – a family picnic. Julie runs through bright fields, filled with flowers which she makes crowns out of later. Rose laughs with Ray as he struggles to light the barbecue and cradles Carlos in her arms. She hopes they all chase their dreams even if she is gone. Then, the picture fades and Rose is left in darkness.

Suddenly, a strange sensation comes over her, like floating. Opening her eyes, she sees her body lying lifeless below her. “So I guess I’m a ghost then?” she thinks “I guess Carlos was onto something after all when he wanted to go hunting for them”

Rose decides to stay with her family to make sure they are alright but is devastated by what she sees – Julie has given up on music completely and Carlos has submerged himself in video games, shattered by the loss. Ray tries to stay strong for the kids, bless him, and though Victoria may seem bossy and interfering, she’s trying her best to distract herself from grief.

She knows in her heart that things will work out, but just wishes that something or someone would help them, especially Julie. Someone to encourage her to play, not to give up her passion Rose just wished she could be there for her family, to comfort them and tell them it will be ok. She knew, of course, that it was impossible.

***

A few weeks later, Rose sits on the pier, singing softly to herself, when she hears a someone approach. It’s a mysterious man who claims his name is Caleb Covington, offering her the opportunity to join his Hollywood Ghost Club. She could sing and perform and keep her passion alive. The best part was that she be seen by people that are alive! (He called them ‘lifers’) It was something that she could not refuse.

What she didn’t realise was once she was in, there was no way to escape. Caleb now owned her soul and she could not do anything without his permission. She was trapped forever and there was no one to watch over her family now. She cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she fall into that trap?

At the club, Rose made new friends, finding they had fallen for the same trap. Together, they worked on a plan to get free. But there was no hope. No one had ever escaped Caleb’s stamp. Once you were marked by it, there was no way out.

***

The second time Rose saw Sunset Curve, she didn’t recognise them at first. Give her a break – it had been 25 years since she last saw them. They watched the performers in bewilderment, not noticing Rose among Caleb's back up singers. She was going to approach them and see if the band recognised her, but they jumped up and ran out before she managed to do so. She saw Caleb mark them as his latest victims on their way out and pitied them, knowing nothing of what was in store.

***

The third time she saw Sunset Curve, Rose recognised them immediately. Sure, they had ditched their usual style of 90s outfits for a more colourful 20s get-up (clearly Caleb’s idea) but there was no denying that it was them.

Obviously, Caleb had forced them to be there as she could see the boys looking around nervously, as if they had somewhere else to be.

Where could they be going? Something to do with their unfinished buisness perhaps? Hopefully, they would finally move on after 25 years.

One by one, the band teleported out, leaving Caleb on the stage seething and internally, Rose cheered.

Someone out there had helped the band to move on, hopefully to the other side. But Rose was trapped, as were all the other ghosts in this wretched place.

Who would help them?

**Author's Note:**

> Well done for making it this far!  
> I do have an idea to turn this into a full on story if people were interested? But for now it is a one shot.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
